1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dehumidifiers, and more particularly to a water vapor extractor using high density electric fields.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches the use of cold, adsorptive and absorption surfaces for dehumidification. However, the prior art does not teach that a high voltage may be applied in the manner of the present invention to produce such effective dehumidification. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.